Purge Mary
by MotherSonFanfics
Summary: 3 years after the events of the movie, the family has built a stronger bond with one another, and has safeguarded their homes from any attacks. But what if the son of the family wanted to attack, when it is legal and unprecedented? Mother knows best. Updated to have Pt.3 and Pt.4 Incest. Lemon. Forced/Rape.
1. Sleepy Mother

It was the night of another purge. Mary was preparing a delicious Italian dinner for her family. At the age of 39, Mary is often lauded by her neighbors for how beautiful, young body after birthing twice already. Whenever her friends point that fact out, she would always try to act humble and pretend that they're just trying to gaudy her. As she collected the plates, forks, and knives, she hears a light beeping noise close-by. While looking around to figure where it was coming from, she kicks on something metal and heavy. "Ah, Christ!" The mother says aloud. Directly underneath her long skirt was one of her son's stupid spying vehicles, and she angrily moved the toy aside. Mary lifted up the vehicle to eye level, ready to scold her child. Staring where the camera is, she says towards the mouthpiece, "You can't keep creeping up on me like that Charlie. You've been excessively doing it for the past week, and it's getting really annoying, as well as creepy." As the machine backed away towards her son's room, she sighs and rubs her hurt ankle before she continues her dinner prepping. Knowing no one was now around, she proceeded to take off her thick sweater, allowing her busty, slender body to be more free from fabric, as her top was a rather loose white shirt, exposing her lovely bra. "Now, where was I?"

 **3 Minutes Earlier...**

Ever since his home had been invaded 3 years ago, Charlie has had a non-innate urge to go purging. That being said, his interests in lawlessness was more about performing petty crimes, not necessarily killing or anything bloody, which would be hard to do when that's the behavior everyone else does during the Purge during the Purge nights. He wanted to break SOME laws, and for the past 2 years he had devised his best idea yet. However, it certainly was no 'petty crime' that was on his mind. Something more hormonally driven had to be accommodated. "Fuck, mom is so sexy." He says to himself with a low moan as he watches from the monitor displaying the camera display on the spying vehicle. Charlie enjoyed the view of his milf's underskirt. Her sweet and plump ass was as busty as ever, and he loved the slight sight of her dark lingerie. He rubbed himself a little, and groans as he sees his mom bend down to open a cabinet, giving an amazing view of her trunk. Then, he notices her turning around, and sees the camera shake. From the microphone he heard a yell, and knew his mother kicked it. The camera was blocked by the dark floor, and showed video once more as his mother picked it up. "You can't keep creeping up on me like that Charlie. You've been excessively doing it for the past week, and it's getting really annoying as well, as well as creepy." Charlie sees that the vehicle was not again flat on the ground, and he proceeds to roll it away using his free hand. Charlie sighs, and looks down to see he got worked up over nothing. _I can't be left with just that, I was so close!_ Frustrated, he had his absolutely astounding plan ready, and he believed now was the time to do so. He grabbed a pepper shaker, and went downstairs. There, his mother was humming to herself, and he stared at how beautiful her body was.

Mary was shaking her body, making her butt wiggle a little, and Charlie felt himself get stiff at the sight. He approached his mom slowly before jumping upon her and hugging her. Surprised, she said, "Woaaah there Charlie. I'm still mad at you for spying on me. You do it so much it drives me crazy." She lightly nudged him away like he was a little boy. He told her sorry, and replied, "I found this amazing blend of spices that you can put into our meal. He showed it to her with a grin. Mary smiled, and sprinkled a good amount onto the pasta." Mary kissed him on the cheek and called him a good boy in response. As she did so, Charlie went it for another hug, now front to front from a wrap around his mother's waist. Mary's free boobs rubbed around Charlie's body, to which Charlie squished the mounds in. Her son was fairly hard at that point, and he nudged himself a bit more inwards to feel his cock graze in between her thighs. Charlie could feel her juicy thighs were nearly clamped around his dick, and he slowly slid in deeper between her skirt. With that motion, Mary felt something rough brush on her, and she backed away from her son confused. Before she could look down to see what was poking her, her boy turned away from her to go back to his room. Charlie just grinned, and walking back up he thought to himself, _I won't be a good boy soon enough mother._

 **Dinner...**

James, Zoey, and himself sat at the dining table. His mother came over with a pot full of the spiked pasta, and placed it on the table. _Ah lovely, my mother's boobs are so plump,_ thought Charlie. Mary brushed on her skirt as she sat herself down. When she sat, she told the family Charlie added a bit of something that he hoped will make it taste better. Mom and dad clapped to him, while his sister was busy messaging her boyfriend. As the family ate, Charlie looked through his notepad. "Honey, why aren't you eating? Why don't you ever eat with us during the purge nights?" James looked over to his son, and just sighed. "Dear, just let Charlie do his own thing. Thank you for helping out with the food son, now let daddy secure the house before 'it' happens." Charlie looked up and saw his frustrated, hot mother and smiled smiled, before looking back at his notepad. In dark-red marker he had written: The effects occur in around 30-45 minutes. When the message for the purge's beginning bellowed, Zoey, Mary, and Charlie took time to respect their survival those years past. Then, they went off to do seperate things. Charlie looked at his pasta and clock, and laughed a little.

 **Purge Night...**

Mary slowly awoke from inside of a dark room. _Where... am I?_ She felt very light-headed, and couldn't see anything. The woman was lying on the wooden floor, and while struggling to rise, realized her hands and feet were bounded behind her back tightly. She had ductape covering her mouth, and was incredibly afraid. As she squirmed and tried to get up straight, she heard footsteps coming. She screamed into the tape, and began to squirm faster. The door to the room opened, and light shone in. With a click noise from above her, a lightbulb overhead turned on. She screamed into the tape, and stopped as she saw Charlie was standing infront of her. She let out a sigh of relief as he ripped off the ductape, and his mother whispered, "Wh-where are we Charlie baby? Where's daddy and Zoey?" Putting her upright and kneeling, he said, "We are fine mom. We're just at home, and they're asleep in their rooms." Looking around, Mary couldn't really tell where she was, and was very dizzy. "What room are we in baby?" Charlie explained that they were in his secret hiding room, and they'll be okay. He pulled out a scissor from his pocket, went behind her and said, "Let me get you out of these stupid things." As he cut away, his mother was beginning to relax.

"All I remember was feeling really tired while cleaning up the dishes. I guess I must've dozed off." Charlie said nothing, and continued working on his mother. "Um, Charlie sweetie. Can you tell mommy why you brought her into your 'hiding room', and also why you have one?" Charlie continued being unresponsive, agitating his confused mother. The only response was the sound of snipping from the scissors. "God damn it Charlie! Why am I here and why am I tied up?" Charlie just grinned, as he rubbed his mother's soft hair while pretending he was 'cutting off the rope' he placed around his own delicious MILF. He lowered his hand down her back, feeling her smooth skin on his palm.

Mary wondered what was taking her son so long to unbind her. _Why am I even tied up in the first place?!_ "Um Charlie, just cut straight across and the rope should tear off me please." Mary said in a croaked voice, a bit of worry coming out from her. As she said that, Charlie circled over to walk infront of her and began cutting stuff underneath her. She was incredibly surprised, and she looked down, noticed he was snipping on her black shirt. He pulled the in half cloth off her smooth body, and she became horrified. "Honey, w-w-what do you think you're doing?!" with a tone of disgust. He felt his mother's breast from the lacy bra, and she let out a gasp from shock. "It's too tight mom, let me help." _Snip snip snip._ He cut the black undergarment off her, and her trapped boobs dangled out completely exposed. Charlie eyed the round mounds of his mom's now exposed chest, and he licked his lips at how succulent they looked. Mary couldn't at all comprehend what was happening, and began to panic badly. He suckled on his mother's left nipple and rubbed her right boob. Mary was in awe, and wanted to scream but couldn't. She only had her mouth agape, yet no words or sound came out. That's when he bit down and made his mom squeal, switching breast every 40 seconds. _It feels so good_ , he thought. "Ba-baby. I-I-I-I'm you're motherrr." It hurt her and made her pleasured so sporadically. _Oh god, what is happening!_ "St-stop Charlie-e! Th-this is so wrooong!" She gasped and involuntarily moaned as her child lapped and nibbled at her tits.

Charlie paused his abuse on his mother's breasts, and now focused on the prime event. He pulled down her skirt a little bit, and cut her unneeded panties off. He pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his erection that he saved just for his #1 woman. "Open your mouth mother." His mother's eyes widened from shock. Mary knew what he wanted, and kept them firmly shut. He picked up a cylindrical object, something Mary knew he had taken from her room, and went behind her. She braced for what was to occur. Charlie forced the buttplug into her tiny asshole deeply. She bit down on her lips to prevent his plan. "Open them. You dirty MILF." He rubbed his mother's moist lips with a finger, and she shook her head in quivering defiance. Smiling, he pulled out another object. She knew right away what it was, and struggled as he shoved it into her vagina. Turning the sex-machine on, she tried hard to resist. She resisted and resisted, but she couldn't take it. She let out a large gasp from the sensation of the vibrator and buttplug, and he seized the opportunity.

He pushed her chin up, grabbed his mother's head, and slammed it into his dick. He shoved back and forth into her hot, wet chasm. She hated the salty rod in her mouth, but was forced to lick it due to the angle she was positioned. She was sprawled atop a anal dildo, and her arms flailing within bondage. His disgusting teen pubic hair also made it impossible for her to breathe through her nose properly. After what felt like eternity, he made a loud grunting sound, and was huffing. He wasn't planning to spill his seed, especially not during a compromising time like this. "TAKE IT ALL, MOM!" He shoved her head deep upon his penis, and came into his milf's unwelcoming throat. The goo spewed down Mary, feeding her her child's sperm. It was so much, and was so rough. Mary gargled and had to suck it all in to not choke. She coughed around her baby's erection. Pushing her off him, he left the room. His mother was gasping for air, with semen all over her gaping mouth. She spat out whatever she couldn't swallow, and panted like a bitch. Sweat dripped from all over her; the action draining her of force. She was still on top of the sextoys, and couldn't prevent herself from cumming on them.

Every hour of that faithful purge he came back to abuse; violate his mother's gorgeous young face. Sometimes he would make her perform oral, other times titfucks, sometimes simply jerking off on her face to sprinkle his semen to make his dirty mommy all the more beautiful. Every hour he would decrease the speed of the vibrator, and by the fourth hour eased her off the dildo, making her focus all her remaining energy to her child's penis. "Honey, I... I can't take this... I'm your mother, baby- mmrph erf mmm!" Cut off by him reinserting his dick once more, to show her her right of speech. By 6:30 her face was smothered in white, with her makeup smeared from all her crying from all the pain, as well as the unwanted pleasure from the incestuous love. "Let's clean you up mom." He pulled out the remaining object from her. Charlie grabbed her by her cum covered breasts and dragged her across the floor. Her exposed butt slid across the pavement, making it cold and irritating Mary. Once they had reached the bathroom, he leaned her on the side of the bathtub.

Having brought his scissors, he cut off the binds around his mom's arms and legs. Then, he plopped her onto the tub freed. She was laid down with her right arm hanging over the edge of the space and head resting on the side of the tub.

"If you deepthroat me willingly, I will kindly wash you and leave you alone."

He got into the tub with her, hovering over her naked cum-covered body. Seeing that as the only real option she had available, she welcomed her son's approaching penis into her open mouth, and sucked for her life. Charlie turned the faucet on as promised. As she gulped on his penis, he showered water on her. She licked it and slurped to stimulate her son as so he would cum faster and get it over with. Charlie, in response, flushes the faucet upon his deceiving mother's head. The force of the water on her face makes her cover her eyes and fall off his dick, collapsing upon the bathtub's floor. She was dizzy and drained. However, her son was not completely drained, and wanted this done right. Lifting her up, he reattaches his thick member between the lips of his forbidden love, and makes her return to her job. "Slowly mom, slowly." She bobs on it, feeling the humility flood her harder than the waterfall before.

Charlie groaned, huffed, and released his final load all into his mom's experienced mouth, and she drank it all like a champ. Satisfied and drained like his mother, he leaves the bathroom. A deals a deal after all. _Well, I guess that was that..._ Mary thought to herself, indescribably worn out. The thoughts of her torment now loomed over her as she laid alone. The thought of never being able to really say what happened to her husband loomed over her. But, she was at least over with it. This year's purge was now over.

 **The Morning After**

"I'm heading out with my friends, mom!" Mary saw her boy at the door, getting ready to leave. She was incredibly stern and angry. She had taken an hour to wash the cum out of her mouth, yet the taste was still there. She went over to her son and crossed her arms, clearly to indicate annoyance. With Zoey out with her boyfriend and James heading to work, she began to speak, using a more aggressive attitude. "What you did was wrong Charlie," she remained in her angry tone, "So, so very wrong. You really hurt mommy and now she see's how much of a sicko you are." "Mom, that was during the purge, it's all good!" Charlie was really ready to go and hang with his pals, and had no time for this nonsense argument. Mary huffed. "The purge doesn't mean you can be a nasty person, violating your mother like that." Charlie was looking ready to leave, essentially ignoring her. The young mom sighed, seeing as this was going nowhere. "Not just that, no one should be ever be violated like that. Morals Charlie, did I not raise you right? _Pause_ After this, you're grounded for a month, understand me?" Charlie just nodded his head, acting like he cared she was trying to lecture him. _Oh well, at least he responded to it._ She hugged him and gone in to kiss her son goodbye on the cheek. After the peck, Mary slowly moved away from her son, but got stopped. He wrapped his arms around her back, trapping her. He dropped them both down upon the floor, and rubbed under her clean new skirt at her pussy with his dick. Charlie now laid atop of her, asserting his dominance as her teenage son. She gasped, and Charlie forced his mouth upon his mother's. She was in utter disbelief.

She tried to yell at him, but her warm breath inside the kiss only made him want it more. Licking her tongue, he explored what he previously had been fucking amazingly. He began dry humping his mother as well, with their privates aligned atop one another. He also began to roll her left breast with his palm, kneading it like raw dough. Mary felt her boy ramming his dick on her skirt. Screaming into his mouth, she pushed her son away and wiped her mouth with her left arm, still lying on the floor. "That's just a small sample of what I plan to do next Purge mom. Hoped you liked the test." And with that he left, slamming the door behind him. Mary began to recollect her thoughts, and realized how painful the next purge is planned to be. She heard footsteps from upstairs coming by. "Is everything all right dear?" Her husband shouts from the top floor. "Yeah, everything is f-fine. Just...got into an accident that's all."

Mary sighs.


	2. Chained Mother

**The Next Year...**

It was the hour of a new purge. Last purge was a year Charlie, her son, had raped her. No one knows besides them. James and Zoey were confused as to why they had been unconscious during the whole last purge,but they didn't question it. She remembers clearly what her son had told her last knew what he was planning this year, and has been on high alert the whole day. She loves her son dearly, but she can't handle knowing that he has planned to do it again. She had been thinking of a way to not hurt her son, while preventing him from raping her. She was with her husband in their room, him lying on the bed asleep. She had locked the room door, pacing the area for the past 2 hours. She knew that her son wouldn't try to break in with his dad around, he was a smart kid. She was in the outfit she wore during the purge night the house was attacked, reminding herself she had overcame a threat far greater than just her teenage son years back. h

As the warning came blaring that the purge has started, Mary became very tense. She didn't know what to expect. However, seeing her husband resting made her feel safe, and she slowly laid onto the bed. I did it, I beat my son! She thought to herself. As she began to close her eyes, she heard shuffling noises in the hallway. Then, she heard her daughter scream and the door began to be rammed on. James sprang up from his rest, and told Mary to hide. She hopped out bed, and began to find a place to hide. As James pulled out his shotgun from under the bed, the door had unhinged itself and fell over.

Three large men came into the room, and Mary screamed. Her husband tried to fire the gun, but two men pushed him onto the floor and proceeded to pummel him. The remaining invader grabbed Mary by her leg as she failed to go into the closet, and she fell over, trying to dig her nails into the floor to avoid being dragged off. As Mary was being dragged off into the hallway, she heard, "Please, no!" She saw Zeoy kicking at an intruder, while another pulled out a wet rag and put it over her daughter's mouth."

 **Purge Mother...**

Zoeyyyy!" Mary screamed over to her daughter, who was resisting all she could. The two men that beat up her husband came out of her room, holding out a rag as well. "Gah! Get away from me you pieces of sh-!" She was cut off by the rag between her mouth, and she felt herself getting dizzy. She heard the in total 5 men in the room laugh, as she saw her daughter's head droop over, before she herself got knocked out cold.

"Urghhh. Where, where am I?" Mary groggily said, hearing her voice echo. She was on some concrete floor completely naked. It was pitch black, and the area felt incredibly ominous. "A-anybody?" Again, her voice echoed, bouncing off what must had been steel walls. "Mo-mom?" She heard someone to her right. "Zoey!" Ecstatic, she started to crawl over to where her daughter's voice reverberated from. "Gah!" After reaching a certain distance, Mary felt something pulling her back, looking behind her to try and peer through the darkness. Then, the lights in the area turned on with loud clanking. Her right leg had a chain around it connected to the floor. Looking around, she noticed the environment looked like some abandoned warehouse, with rusted support beams and dirt all over the floor. Changing her vision to where she heard her daughter from, she couldn't believe it.

Zoey was chained down naked as well with elbows downwards, knees on the ground, and her ass and feet pointed towards the ceiling. "Mom...please help me." 2 nude men in clown masks were behind her, and Mary could only watch in horror as she knew what was coming. One of the men kneeled to Zoey's butt, while the other walked in front of her. The one behind placed his hands around Zoey's waist and jammed his penis into the young girl's tight ass. "AAAAA-" Mid scream the other clown shoved his penis into Zoey's mouth. They thrusted in a wave-like manner; first from behind, then in the front. "Leave her alone, please! Take me instead!" "Why, we certainly will." She felt a chill run through her. From behind, she heard 3 pair of footsteps approaching. Two large men in striped mime-like outfits and a much smaller one in between wearing a smiley mask appeared. "We aren't going to just let those hooligans have fun now, are we?" said the one in the smiley mask looking to the sides of him. The Mimes nodded, and walked over to her. Grabbing her by her arms, they placed her in a kneeling position, Smiley chuckled. "You, my dear slut, will use your fine breasts to message my dick, while also getting these fine gentlemen off."

On both sides of her were the Mimes, and in front of her was Smiley, dangling his penis in front of her chest. Mary grabbed hold of the Mimes' erect penises with her soft, delicate hands, while squeezing her tits together with her arms so her swollen boobs were between Smiley's cock. As she moved her arms up and down, she was simultaneously jerking off the Mimes, whilst jiggling her boobs to give Smiley his titfuck. She looked over her shoulder to see how her daughter was fairing. Zoey had been mercilessly slapped on her rump countless times, the red handmarks clearly visible. Her face was covered in tears, and her eyes shut in disgrace whilst screaming inside her occupied mouth. "Heheheh get ready girly."

The clown in front said, as the muffled screams became gargles. Cum started flowing from Zoey's mouth, and the one fucking her ass pushed on her torso to bring her in close as he bursted into the child. Mary saw her daughter shutter while the men laughed from pleasure. "Baby, no!" Smiley slapped Mary across her face. "Look at me while you give me this you milf!" As she turned her head forward, she looked down and noticed that his cock was aimed at her. Being too late, she felt splatters all across her head, with Smiley's directly on her face. She let go of the rods in her hands, and unclasped her breasts. "Hahaha, look at you!" Said Smiley. "Okay boys, switch partners!"

The Mimes unchained Zoey's arms so she could stand upright. As she clumsily got up, the two sandwiched her, and proceeded to shove their cocks into her tiny stature. "Hiyaaaa" Zoey was being raped from her pussy and ass, and it felt excruciatingly painful. Mary, still kneeling, had her bobcut hair wrapped around a clown's dick Another one was enjoying sucking her juicy tits and fingering her rump. Zoey was zoning out as they violated her. Her feet weren't even touching the ground anymore as she dangled on top of the mimes' dicks. She was being hoisted by their penetrating members, and she was incredibly lost. She held onto the one fucking her pussy by the shoulders for support. Her mom was let off the hook quickly as one jizzed upon her hair. While the one that got what he wanted left, the remaining clown took out some pliers and started to pry off the shackle around her right leg. The clown returned with a huge bucket, and dosed her in a bath of super cold water. As she began to shiver, they picked her up and brought her away. "No, no no, no! Zoeeey!" She smashed her hands on the back of the clown carrying her off, as she watched her daughter continue to be violated. Right before Zoey was out of view from her mother, she began to cry, knowing what was cumming. She cried as the men pushed one last time into her, crushing her as semen flooded her lower body from both sides. Mary could only scream as she was too far from her child to stop the men.

 **Mary's End...**

Placing her on a cold metal table, they honked a horn and left the room, leaving the door open. She began to close her eyes, when she heard, "Good work you two, now go help out your friends with the girl." Hearing someone close the door behind them, she sees Smiley come into the room. "Do you enjoy this abandoned warehouse I found, Mary? No one ever comes here for the Purge, no homeless ever wanders in here. But, I negotiated with these Purgers over there, who are having a blast with your slut daughter by the way. For a bit of cash, I convinced them to kidnap you two for some good ransom money from James. I didn't tell them to use you two, but that's a little extra for them. They helped me get my... I suppose prize." Walking over towards the table, he looked at his catch. "You're mine now, you sexy trophy wife." The masked man was now staring directly at his destiny, all for himself once and for all. "H-how do you know my name..." Mary said, shivering on the metal.

"Okay Mary, I'm going to have you learn some rules before we continue. "First off, don't question my damn authority you bitch." With that, he slaps her across the face, causing a loud thump noise. "And second, you must call me by either 'Master' or 'Oedipus' from now on... or else." "Or... else wh-..." Her retort was met with another whack across her face, causing her to fall upon the metal table. Mary whimpered, "Yes... Master..." afraid of what's to come. He opened a cabinet in the room, and took out two nipple clamps, applying them on Mary's tits. She let out a soft moan as he jammed his index and middle finger into her crotch. It was crazy, but she loved the pain. She slowly squirmed around his finger, as he pushed it in and out. "Oooooh s-stop it master." She helplessly came, unable to overcome her sexual arousal. After aligning his cock with her beautiful privates, he pulled out his dripping finger, and pushed Mary into him with a thud. "OH, MASTER!" His fully erect penis inserted itself deep into her birth canal. It was as if he somehow belonged there. He peaked his length all the way within her. Smiley started to thrust continuously into the captive, filling her with his large meat. She started to turn warm, and was lost in lust. Something felt so... different.

She could tell something was off with this whole situation. _How did they get inside the house? How does he know me? Why do I... feel like... calling him..._ "O-Oo-Oe-OEDIPUS!" She locked her legs around him as she came on his groin. "Yes, I love to hear this!" Trying to keep her will, she used her last bit of untouched strength to pull off Oedipus' smiley mask, but was stopped by his arm. "No, bitch. That's what I'm to do not you!" She whimpered as he asserted how much more in control he was of all this. "Call me Oedipus you slut, call me your fucked up son as I fuck you up!" Mary couldn't help it, he was too good in her. "Oh Oedipus yes! Fuck meeee, Fuuuuckkkk!" He pummeled her lower body with forceful thrusts, making her legs give out. He was in complete control now, and had no reason to not expose this woman.

"Oh m-my g-g-god, Cha...Charlie?!" Smiling without his mask, Charlie continued thrusting into his mother as he put his arms on her ass to keep her balanced on his dick, and picked her up off the table. She was in so much disbelief and horror, unable to process it all. He slammed her into the side of the room's wall, and put his mouth into his mom's. She tried to resist it, she knew it was wrong, but she let him enter her warm orifice. They breathed into each other, tongues colliding in pure lust. _Why am I liking this so much?_ She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they fucked like lovers would. Charlie withdrew from the kiss, and started sucking on his mother's soft neck. "Oh Oedipus baby mmm." She never felt such pleasure, even from her husband... who was her baby's father.

As Charlie moaned, he slammed deeper into the mother. "Oooooh yeeeees Charlieeee." Doing one last thrust, he hurled his weight into her and spewed his load into his mother's uterus, as she began to cum once more. She moaned aloud from the feeling of sex, the bizarre circumstance surrounding this made it far more exotic and pleasurable. She pushed herself into the waterfall, tightly locking her previously limp legs around her son's back. "Oh baby that's it, give mommy what you've been saving." She was bouncing atop his penis, causing it to gush and swish the juices. She vibrated from the feeling, and collapsed onto the concrete floor, completely drained. She could feel the sperm flow in her birth canal. The sick love child of her own child possibly being conceived. Opening a different cabinet, he pulled out a paper, and looked around, finding a pen. Dropping both in front of her, he left the room without a word, leaving the door open.

"Come out here my dear wife." Walking towards her husband's room, Mary was incredibly embarrassed. She was in a scanty, white and black maid outfit, her large boobs being partially exposed. The tight fabric made her curves very apparent, and the skirt was far too short, exposing her thin striped panties below. She had tiny bowtie, and wore translucent stockings that went up to her ass. Little black high-heels finished it off. "Suck me off please as I finish these checks." She huffed. "But, I just finished cleaning this stupid thing after you poured all over my chest an hour ago." "No butts, that's in a few more hours." Going under the desk he was working on, Mary unzipped her husband's jeans, and pulled them down. Lowering the front of his boxer's she replied, "This is only because I have to, Charlie." As she begun to bob on her son's warm cock, she remembered the events leading to this. The paper from the Purge just 3 days ago was a document. By signing it, she had to: Divorce James without explaining the reason, obtaining 50% of his property, take custody of just Charlie, as well as moving far off with him, and finally to marry him. Failure to do any of these resulted in her being left to the clowns. "Shut up mom you know you love it." Slurping and licking his dick, Mary felt it slowly take up her entire mouth. Gagging a bit, Charlie sighed. "Mother, you have to take-" he put his hands under the desk onto his wife's head. "it all IN!" She gulped continuously as it poured down her throat. She tried to push back, but her husband/son blocked her exit. She just felt it swamp her throat like glue. Guzzling the cum, she cleaned the head with her tongue, and wiped her mouth with her bare arm. Pulling up his boxers and rezipping his jeans, she got out from under the desk. "Good for you, none got on the outfit." Getting off his chair, he grabbed his mom's round bulbs. "Time for me to try again." He said, as he pushed his trophy wife onto their marital bed, ready to get her dirty the way he liked it.

"Oh honey, you're going to make it have to be washed again. It's going to shrink even more!"


	3. The Sandins

James looks out the window of the house one last time to check if anyone was outside. Seeing no one, he flicks off a switch, and the Sandin family's security system covers the home with large metal sheets, and barricades itself for the Purge.

He looks over at his daughter Zoey with a sweet smile as he whistles peacefully, sweeping the floor and wiping up the dinner plates behind the kitchen counter. He is exhausted and so is she. They had a packed house today with friends as to enjoy the night before the event. Zoey scrolls through her phone, chatting with her new boyfriend.

Now a 23 year old, Zoey has been more mature with her relationships. She met her boyfriend, 24 year old Tech worker Stan, while working on her day job as a barista. It was quite easy to win him, as for her career she wore incredibly attractive button-up uniform with a low-cut skirt. Add in her sweet demeanor and caringness, she was perfect. Same went for him in Zoey's eyes. He helped upgrade her home's security, providing better protection, as well the two planning on starting up their own career together. But, seeing her dad glaring at her, she knew she had to stop the chat.

Zoey sighs as she shuts her phone and lies her head in her arms on the dinner table. It's been 4 years since she last saw her mother and brother, whom haven't been seen since that faithful night those years back. Her father was devastated, losing his wife and child so abruptly, with only Zoey to return. What hit him more was when his baby girl did return home, he was unable to be relieved when he had learned she was brutally raped that night. All this while he was beaten down and unconscious; having nothing he could have done to prevent it. Since then, James and Zoey have been the last known Sandins. Though, life seemed to be improving at least. Sympathy from their neighbors made the two liked in their community, and nowadays Purges were becoming less intense. And, there has been an increased outrage for the event, which may seem like the New Founding Fathers are weakening. Zoey looked over to her father, and smiled as she began to shut her eyes.

Suddenly, a thud can be heard from the back storage room.

"Zoe, did you hear that?" James ask. "Did you lock the back door?"

Zoey sprung up fearfully. "Yes. Can you check it out?"

"Sure sweetheart. I think some of the boxes in the back room must have fallen over. No worries," James casually walks through the door into the back corridors and storage rooms. He whistles as he walks and Zoey can hear him searching around the storage room. A louder thud comes from the depths of the back room, suddenly silencing James' whistling.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Zoey speaks with concern, as she quickly makes her way towards the storage room, finding it hard to move quickly in her short tight skirt and heels.

Footsteps start approaching her from the back room and a dragging noise that follows in pace. Before Zoey reaches the door, a masked figure dressed in black denim pants and a leather jacket, emerges from the store room. The masked man drags James' unconscious body by his wrists that are handcuffed together. Seeing Zoey approaching, the masked intruder raises his gun towards her.

The girl stops in her tracks at the sight of the masked man, immediately raising her hands when she sees the gun. "Please! Don't shoot!"

"Shut up bitch!" he growls, his voice muffled by the smiling-mask. "Give me all the cash your family has in a bag. Do it quick or your dad here gets a bullet in the head!" The masked man gives James a rough kick in the stomach, bringing a grunt from Jame's helpless body, trying to recover from the sharp blow to his head.

"O-ok. Just don't hurt him please!" Zoey runs back up to the front quickly, grabbing all the cash and stuffing it into a bag as the man dragging her father slowly followed. _How did he get in the house?_ She returns to the masked man, handing him the bag. "Here's your money. Now please just go."

Seeing the open shades as well, the masked figure drops James' limp body onto the floor and walks over to a nearby plated window. Looking around quickly to see that the street was dead quiet, he smiled and closed the shades. "No one comes out to this part of the city these days," he thinks and prepares himself to set his new plans into motion. Scanning the area, he finds one of the families indoor surveillance cameras and chuckles. He dragged one of the dining chairs to the center of the living room and then turned and faced Zoey with his gun, "Now bitch, put your asshole father onto that chair and tie him up on it."

"Y-yes sir...just don't hurt us." Zoey follows the masked man's instructions, as she lifts her father's large body onto the chair. She takes the ropes from the masked man and binds her dad's legs to the chair's legs, and his arms to the chair's arms. Then she looks up at the masked man questioningly. "Now what?"

The masked man laughs evilly, "And now the fun begins, you slut!" He grabs her roughly by her shirt collar, tugging sharply. Zoey instinctively tries to pull away, only to help the masked intruder rip open her tight blouse to reveal her lacy bra and large full breasts. Laughing, he holds the gun right to her head and fondles her breasts, laughing at her as he watches her cringe in revulsion.

"Oh god! Please don't! You've got the money!" Zoey begins to cry, as she resists the urge to pull away from the masked man's hands on her lace-covered breasts. The masked man spins her around to face the camera and pulls down the lacy bra, revealing her tits and nipples directly for the camera. He grabs her wrists hard, pulling them behind her back and snaps handcuffs tightly around her wrists until they bite into her skin.

The squirming girl tries to pull away when she feels the first cuff snap onto her wrist, but the masked man insistently presses the gun into her neck, reminding her to be still. Tears roll down her cheek as she feels her naked breasts revealed to the closed circuit camera, but she figures this guy couldn't possibly know where the tapes are located.

Zoey whimpers, "Please...just leave me alone."

"Not yet you little cunt, I haven't had my fun with you yet!" He points the barrel firmly against the back of her head. He grabs her by her hair, tightening his fist around her locks and pushes her onto her knees in front of her father. "Now get on your knees, right here in front of your daddy!"

"Wh-what are you doing?" She protests.

As the 23 year old kneels on the floor, glaring angrily at him, the masked intruder walks over to James and tugs off his jeans and boxer shorts down to his ankles, revealing his limp penis and testicles before Zoey's eyes. Stepping back, he points the gun right up against James' temple and barks at her, "Now suck his cock you filthy whore!"

"Oh my god! You're kidding, right? He's my dad! I...I can't...please don't make me do this!" Zoey finds her eyes drawn to her own creator's naked penis. The last time she saw it, it was when she accidentally walked in on him in the bathroom when she was in middle school, and it didn't mean anything to her. Seeing it now though, causes her belly to tighten a little. She looks down, ashamed at her forbidden thoughts, only to see her naked breasts, her nipples standing erect, reminding her of her own shameful thoughts.

The masked intruder grabs Zoey's hair, cocking her head back and sticks the barrel of the gun right into her mouth. "You are going to suck your daady's cock like the dick sucking whore you are or I'm going to stuff this barrel down your throat and fuck you with it. Do you understand!?" Viciously, he knees James in the head, this time drawing blood down the side of his temple.

Zoey screams onto the gun barrel, as tears stream down her cheeks. She looks up into the masked man's eyes, noticing they look familiar, although her fear prevents her from even attempting to remember who he might be. She nods her head slightly as she looks at him, trying not to make the gun go off by accident.

"That's a good girl." He pulls the barrel out, sliding its wet tip along her cheeks taunting her before returning the gun to James' head. He then presses the back of her head, pushing her face into her father's groin, holding her lips right up against the head of his cock. "Now suck! Or your old man here gets a bullet in his head."

"Y-yes sir." Zoey feels James' cock pressing against her face, as she lifts her face slightly to allow herself room to take him. She looks up into her dad's eyes, and sees he is starting to come around, even if he is still dazed by all the punishment he's taken. _J-just pretend that he's Stanley, it might make it easier._ She thinks to herself as the cock engulfs her cavity. She can smell James' manhood. She knows he has been working all night, and has undoubtedly sweated a lot back in the hot kitchen. Unintentionally, she takes a deep breath, and feels his aroma deep in the back of her mind. It seems to flip a switch in her, one she hadn't expected under the circumstances.

She lets her tongue snake out of her mouth, running easily along the length of daddy's sweaty cock. She can taste his saltiness and something else she can't define. She lets her tongue lick up and down James' full manhood, until it starts to harden. She whimpers in shame, not believing she is actually doing this to her father.

James stirs slowly out of his unconsciousness, squirming a little in his seat as his cock responds to his daughter's tongue lapping up and down his shaft. The intruder watches, mesmerized at the sight of her tongue dragging up and down James' shaft.

James moans audibly, feeling the sensations stirring in his loins as he comes out of his dark sleep. He opens his eyes slowly, his vision blurred from the concussion to his head and the trickle of blood going down his forehead over his eyes. Gasping heavily, he moans, confused. "Darling? Wuh what happened...what's going on?"

Zoey pulls away from him long enough to say, "Shhhh...we're being robbed. This man has threatened to kill you if I don't do this. I'm sorry daddy." Her sentence ends with a sob, as she returns to licking James' now throbbing manhood while thinking of her boyfriend.

Hearing the news, James shakes his head to waken himself and bring himself to attention. Suddenly seeing what his baby is doing and seeing the gun to his head, he squirms in his bonds, but they hold him tight. James begins thrashing in his seat violently, his anger at this violation building, but not softening his cock. "Zoey sweetie! Stop it please! Don't let him do this to us!" he begs.

"Please dad! I don't want to do it either! But he'll kill you!" Zoey wraps her lips around James' head, slowly lowering her head onto it, as her eyes intentionally avoid James' gaze, ashamed of herself even more now that he's awake.

"Noooo!" The anger is seething through James' body as he thrashes around in his bonds, lifting the chair off the ground. His erratic squirming inadvertently shoves his throbbing cock into the back of Zoey's throat, choking her and fucking her throat raw. He pulls back in horror realizing what he had done. "Oh god! I'm sorry Zoe!"

She coughs and gags, as she gets her air, "It's ok...I'm alright."

The Beauty dutifully drops her head back onto his cock, as she bobs her head up and down on it. With her tongue swirling all over the length of James' manhood, it seems to have grown to a full nine inches, surprising Zoey with it's length as she tries to get it deep into her mouth without choking on it. _Stanley is so... **big**...Yeah..._

James, unwilling to hurt his daughter again, sits back on the chair and accepts his helpless predicament. He glares at the intruder, "I'm going to rip your head off for this!" His cock throbs harder both from the anger and blood boiling in his veins and from every touch of his girl's velvet mouth and tongue on his large phallus.

Laughing at that statement, the intruder points the gun back at Zoey's head. "Oh sit back and enjoy it! You better cum in your slutty daughter's mouth or I'll put a bullet in her instead!"

Angrily, James turns his head away from Zoey and the intruder, ashamed at his helplessness and ashamed for what he has no choice to do. The same helplessness felt nearly half a decade ago. Except this time, it was **him** who was violating her. He closes his eyes and bites his lip as he imagines his lost wife instead of his daughter. Slowly, he loses himself to his imagination, accepting the pleasure of his baby's lips on his shaft and moans, "Oh god...mmmmmmmmm...oh..."

Zoey feels the gun pointing at the back of her head, even though it isn't touching her. She starts bobbing her head faster on her father's cock, hoping he'll cum in her mouth and they'll be done with this nightmare. The worst part of it for her is she can feel her body warming up to the situation, as she always has. Her mind goes back to her boyfriend. She remembers too many times giving him oral sex and how her body seemed to prepare for him as she sucked on his cock. She feels a forbidden thrill course through her as she can feel her pussy getting warmer even as her mouth makes love to her own father.

She thinks to herself, "God! This can't be happening!"

James hears her moaning as she sucks off his shaft! "Oh god! How can she be enjoying this!" he thinks. He turns back and looks at his daughter, his body and emotions become confused, saddened by their violation while also disgusted by his darling's arousal and enjoyment she is trying hard to hide from him. His own body betrays him. He feels his cock get harder and throb in his baby's mouth at each stroke as she goes up and down. His throbbing cock is now fueled by his anger. Anger at the humiliation and turning into anger at his own daughter for her lack of self control. He was disgusted and angry at her. He had the highest respect for his now only child. Now he realized she was just like all the other cheap whores that work as baristas.

Zoey is glad that her pussy is covered by her panties and skirt, since she can feel it moistening, as her mouth makes little sucking noises on James' cock. But the feeling of her bare nipples rubbing against her father's legs sends little jolts of pleasure through her, causing her to moan even more on his manhood.

 _Oh god! My daughter's a fucking slut!_ he thinks. He would have gladly died than submit to this humiliation. In some sick way, he blamed her for yielding so willingly and turning out to be just another slut. He was ashamed now, of himself and of her. He returned his attentions to her hungry mouth on his shaft, grunting as he began thrusting his hips, fucking her mouth like she was her mother.

Zoey pulls off James long enough to say, "Please daddy! It's not my fault!" Then her mouth hungrily devours his phallus, as her head returns to bobbing on her helpless father's cock.

Grunting like an animal as he thrusts his hips into her mouth, pumping harder and this time not caring if she chokes or gags, he feels himself approaching release. "Nnnnng! Let's nnng...get this over with!"

Zoey tries to swallow him deeper, as she feels him forcing his cock deeper into her throat. She can't believe her dad is acting this way, even as she feels her body responding to it's sexual nature.

James continues thrusting his hips, pumping his swollen shaft in and out of his daughter's mouth. In his mind, he forgot that this was his baby that loved him, the one he helped raise and protected all his life. At this brief moment of uncontrollable circumstance, he fucked his sweetie's mouth like a whore, moaning each time his cockhead felt tightly wrapped in the back of her throat. He pumped harder and harder, raising his butt off the chair even though his hands and feet were bound. He groaned loudly like an animal. The pleasure was beyond control. In one last hard thrust which stuffed the head of his cock into his daughter's throat, James came violently, exploding like a geyser and flooding Zoey's throat and mouth full of thick hot cum.

Zoey swallows the cum, as each shot of it sends a string into the back of her throat. She doesn't know whether she is doing this out of sexual habit, or out of fear of the smiling masked man, whom she hasn't even been watching.

Laughing hard, the masked man exclaims, "OH what a fucking whore! Watch her swallow it all like the slut she is!"

James moaned, exhausted with pleasure from the intense orgasm, but tears starting to trickle down his eyes as the shame and disappointment of his daughter hit him hard. He realizes the helpless nature they are both in once again. Despite his disappointment, he sobs over his daughter's head which was continuing to obediently suck on his cock.

"I'm sorry baby! I'm so sorry!" He whimpered.

Zoey lifts her head off daddy's cock, as the last of his cum is swallowed down her throat. She looks at him, with a bit of anger in her eyes. "It's...it's ok Marc. We only did it because of him." She looks over at the masked man, hoping this ordeal is over.

The masked intruder laughs, clapping at the spectacle, "Wow! You two deserve each other!"

He grabs Zoey's hair and spits on her face, "Did you like the taste of your dad's cock you little whore?"

He then slaps James in the face, "So! Didn't know what a slut your baby was did you? She's a pro cock sucker as you can clearly see!"

Angrily, James growls at him, "I'm going to fucking kill you for this!"

"Tsk tsk...the fun is just just starting!" Before any of them can respond, the intruder grabs Zoey and lifts her up by her dark hair and drags her writhing body just over to a dining table. He keeps her wrists bound behind her as he bends her over, sticking her ass out in a degrading position. He pulls out more rope and starts looping cords up and under the table, wrapping them tightly around her upper torso and pinning her tits down.

He stands back and admires the sight: Zoey squirming helplessly bound, her skirt riding up her ass and exposing her stunning legs and heels, cum dripping out of her mouth.

The intruder walks closer and grabs her along her thigh high stockings, running his controlling hand up her soft flesh until it finds her soaking wet panties between her legs. "Oh god! You are fucking wet!"

Zoey blushes as she feels the stranger's hand move over her wet panties. "Please! Just leave us, ok?"

Ignoring her, he rips her panties right off of her, shredding it apart and exposing her dripping cunt for her father to view. James gasps in shock and also anger, both at the intruder and at the disgrace of his slutty baby.

The intruder walks over to James and wraps Zoey's wet panties over his head like a mask, "Here, I bet you've wondered what your daughter tastes like."

James growls angrily but breathes in the thick pungent scent of his girl's pussy juice. The intruder grabs James chair he is tied to and slides it over until he is seated right behind Zoey's ass and wet slit. Grabbing James' head, he mashes his face into his daughter's wet mound from behind. "Now its your turn to lick my old man!"

"Oh please NOOOOOO!" Zoey screams, before she feels James' face against her naked slit, which causes her to moan helplessly.

James tries to squirm his head away, but the intruder just presses his head into her mound and orders him. "Eat your baby's cunt. Don't worry, I bet she's going to love it!" The intruder holds James' head firmly, forcing him to squirm his mouth and chin against Zoey's pussy in order to breathe.

James struggles to breathe, cursing obscenities at their captor while his face is stuffed against his daughter's wet cunt. The scent of her pussy under his nostrils triggers something inside him. His emotions are filled with anger, disgrace, disappointment and sadness. He can't wait for this nightmare to be over. Obediently, shedding what remaining respect for his daughter he has, Marc begins to lap at his own child's cunt from behind almost with anger as his tongue digs into her.


	4. The Sandins Pt2

"Ooooooohhh god..." Zoey moans, as she feels her dad's tongue entering her already wet slit. She tries to fight back her own feelings of desire, hoping he won't touch her clit or her g-spot.

James starts sucking and licking her pussy feverishly, his mind and body lost now as he lets his primal instincts overcome him. His tongue wanders and stimulates Zoey from behind all over, dragging up and down the slit of her ass. He probes his tongue up her asshole, sliding back down to nibble and bite her pussy. He buries his nose into her wet slit, his tongue flickering on her clit.

"Oooooooohhh pleeeease dad...mmmmmmm!" Zoey bites her lip as she is trying to stop the feeling coming from her father. She feels his tongue touching her in intimate ways she would never have expected. Her restrained body squirms on the table. She feels his tongue sliding into her naked anus, causing her spine to freeze as the blissful feelings shoot through her.

When his tongue moves back to her pussy, her mind almost prays he doesn't find her clit...but then he does, causing her hips to roll shamelessly against the table as a loud moan escapes her lips.

James could feel his cock begin to harden and throb upon hearing Zoe's moaning at the touch of his tongue dragging along her clit. He twirls his tongue against her swelling clit while sucking on her wet pussy lips. He still can't believe what a slut his baby is, but he put her out of his mind as he imagines he is pleasuring his endearing wife who could get anyone hard. Muttering under his breath as he licks her cunt, he murmurs, "I've missed this for too long!"

Zoey can't believe what her father is saying. She feels a combination of guilt and sexual pleasure at his words. But she is helpless to stop him as his tongue repeatedly laps at her swelling clit, causing her to moan endlessly.

James' cock throbs and twitches uncontrollably hearing his daughter moan like a whore. He begins licking and nibbling at her clit more ferociously now, channeling his anger into thrashing her clit with his tongue.

Seeing James diving into his own daughter's cunt with such earnest and his erection throbbing between his legs, the intruder sneaks behind James while he is distracted and unties him just enough so his hands remain tied behind his back and his legs tied to the chair but he is still able to stand up if he wants. Stepping back quickly, the intruder continues to watch the dad pleasuring his young girl, both of them completely lost now to their own primal sexual instincts.

Zoey feels her dad seeming to attack her pussy with a vigor she hadn't expected. His tongue plunges into her deeply. She feels her hips pump against the table as James' tongue finds her g-spot, pushing her to new heights of ecstasy.

"Oh god you taste so good Mary, oh yeah cum for me baby!" The smell and taste of her cunt overwhelms him. Feeling his bonds were now loose, James immediately stands. His desire for release causes him to instinctively grind his hips against Zoey's ass, sliding his shaft along the side of her thighs and up and down the crack of her ass.

The intruder walks up behind James, "That's it old man. Fuck her like the slut she is. She's just another whore! She wants it so give it to her! Your slut for a daughter wants it so bad!"

Suddenly hearing the word daughter again, snapped Marc back into consciousness as he looks down sadly at his own girl moaning like a slut and grinding her hips seductively in front of him, inviting him to her pussy.

In spite of her own desire, Zoey pleads, "Pleeeease daddy! Don't do it! I could get pregnant!" Even with those words, she could feel her pussy practically trying to suck his cock inside. It occurs to her, the last time she wanted it this badly she had to go to the abortion clinic. "Ooooooohhh god please don't..."

"Shut up Zoey!" James growls angrily, almost sobbing. "You are such a fucking slut! Think of what that boy you go out with would be thinking!"

James' cock is rock hard now and sticking straight out, pressing against the opening of his daughter's pussy. He doesn't listen to any warning she is muttering, his mind is filled with rage, disgust and shame. His hands are still tied behind his back. Despite that, without the slightest bit of gentleness, he slams his hips against his little girl's bare exposed ass, shoving the entire length of his phallus deep into her cunt. "Feel that you filthy whore!" he cries angrily while tears flow down his face.

"Ooooooooohhhh god...please dad...don't...mmmmmmmmmm," Zoey moan as she feels her father's cock slide into her moist pussy, feeling every inch of it moving within her. Her body freezes in position, allowing James' manhood to move into her helpless body.

"Shut up baby and take it. Unnngh!" James growls as he fucks her pussy like a caged animal whose hands and legs are bound. He grunts with each thrust, pulling back his hips and body and then slamming it hard, using his weight and hips to pound his daughter's cunt, sending waves up her body with each hard impact. He arches his back to complete each sharp thrust, wanting to feel the head of his cock go as deep as possible.

Zoey arches her back with every thrust of her father's cock into her. She feels her pussy muscles gripping his phallus. She thinks about what time of the month it is, realizing she is quite vulnerable to pregnancy. Those thoughts are washed away as she feels her creator slam into her once more, eliciting a passionate moan from her.

"Oh god!" James screams as he pumps his cock rapidly like a piston, popping in and out of her cunt with wet sucking sounds. His body shakes uncontrollably as his pleasure mounts. He twists in his bonds, shaking them loose and freeing his hands. Instead of untying himself or his daughter, James reaches forward and grabs Zoey's ass firmly, spreading her open so his cock can slam deeper. His fingers dig into her ass, holding her down as he pounds his slut's helpless but hungry cunt.

Zoey no longer cares whose cock is in her. Her hips start undulating with each thrust. "Oooooohhh yesssss...fuck meeeeeeee daddyyy!" Zoey is shocked at her own words, but knows how badly she wants the cock inside her, wanting the seed from it to fill her.

"Yeah take it then you bitch! Call me daddy!" James exclaims, not even flinching at insulting his own baby as he shoves his throbbing prick deep inside Zoey's undulating pussy. His hands claw at Zoey feverishly, gripping her ass firmly as his body tightens, trying harder and harder to shove his cock deeper inside of her cunt.

He gasps "OH fuck yesssssss!" as his balls release and cum gushes spurts out of him.

"OOOOOOOOOHHH GOD YESSSSSSSSSSSSS DADDYYYY!" Zoey screams as she feels her father's cum shooting against her cervix. Her body arches in ecstasy. The muscles inside her start spasming helplessly. She can feel her own womb seeming to suck up the cum as soon as it hits her cervical entrance with every blast from her father.

James roars loudly, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH FUCK!" He is gasping and panting for air, feeling his sister's spasming cunt milk his cock of its cum. He pumps again and again and again, firing off bursts of thick semen, drawing out his orgasm until he is completely drained.

Seizing the moment, the intruder quickly pulls James' collapsing body back down onto the chair and loops the ropes around, re-securing him. He steps back and watches both of them, panting and gasping from their simultaneous orgasms, grinning under his mask at his achievement.

Zoey gasps for air, as she feels herself coming down from her orgasm. "Mmmmmm..."

The intruder walks quietly past the two of them as they revel in their own pleasure. He casually walks upstairs to the home's security monitors room and searches out the tape that films what occurs in the living room.

He pushes a button and pops out the tape currently being used and which recorded the entire ordeal. Pushing another button, he turns off the cameras and walks back down the stairs to see the two slowly snapping out of their sex haze. Back to where he was before, he holds up the tape for both of them to see.

"What the fuck! How did you know where those were?" Zoey looks at the masked man from her awkward position.

Walking over to his helplessly bound captive, he dangles the tape in front of her face as he begins to laugh. "It's quite easy to know where things are when you were responsible for some of the security." Zoey screams, guessing the worst. "St-Stanley!?" The intruder merely laughed again. "No no, that would be a good guess. But, I'm surprised you don't remember me. How about you look at my mask for a bit." The intruder grabs zoey by the forehead, and turns her skull to face him.

Zoey's face drops, causing her dad's semen to pour out a bit and drip on the counter. "Oh god! Not you! No no no! Please not again!"

James, realizing why Zoey was suddenly so washed with fear, begins to thrash around in his chair. "I'm going to kill you for this! You rape my daughter, killed my son, and stole my fucking wife! You'll pay for this!"

Angrily, Smiley walks over to James sitting tied up in his chair. He smiles, glaring into his eyes, angry at the overprotective man of the house that he once lived in. He pulls back his hand and punches James repeatedly in the face, gashing his lip and drawing blood. Zoey can just barely see the fist land on her father's face from the corner of her eye.

"NOOOOOO!" Zoey screams at the masked intruder, even as she feels her own father's cum starting to drip from her pussy, down the inside of her thighs.

Smiley glares angrily at his long unseen family member, stopping his blows momentarily and walking over to her, "I've got you two incestuous lovers on tape now!"

"Please! Leave us alone and give me back the tape! What are you even going to do with that!" she pleads to him. The intruder rubs the thick ass of the wrapped up girl, causing her to squeal and to flail frantically.

"Oh, don't worry Zoey, I'm not going to be the one that will do anything if something comes out from this," Smiley hits her hard on the rump, causing her to yell in pain. Picking up the bag of money on the floor, he tosses the tape inside of it, and proceeds to exit through the backroom storage. As he is exiting, Smiley shouts out. "What happens from this will be decided by your boyfriend Zoey, see ya!" The door slams, and the steel sheet closes up the door as a rumbling can be heard, presumably Smiley's car.

Restrained, the two Standins just lie in wait, defeated as the Purge raged on. The were safe to what was outside now, but that meant nothing. Nine and a half more grueling hours awaited them. Zoey cries, knowing very well that her relationship with her new boyfriend will be ruined. James just reclines back, weak and beaten. In full view of his daughter's ass, he felt the lost returning. Her cunt was dripping with his own sperm, the sperm used to make her. This was going to be a long, hard period for him to endure, lusting over what he couldn't (and shouldn't) have.

The ride back is quite the long one: roughly 3 hours back to his home. It had to be done, however, as so him and **her** may be alone. Driving in his armored vehicle, Smiley looked around the streets. Looters were everywhere, the occasional dead body scattered. It wasn't the most intense of Purge nights, however, and he whistled the drive along. _I'll give this to Stan tomorrow, see what he thinks about her after._ He thinks to himself. Approaching his home, he turns off the gas and parks it infront of his home. He slugs the money bag to the porch, and scans into his house. Walking in, he sighs a sense of relief that his plan worked. The titanium door slammed behind him, and a click to signal securing was heard.

It was midnight when he got back. Those five hours spent on concocting and executing the plan left him incredibly sexually frustrated. Entering his bedroom, he sees an hourglass figure standing the side of the two person bed, getting prepared to sleep. The woman was wearing a translucent silk robe of light pink, with a visible dark red bra and no panties. Her perfect ass was in full view, lighting the spark that had to explode. Sneaking up behind her, he pounces upon her, knocking her down onto the bed. She screams out of shock, and falls down face flat.

Atop of her, the attacker rolled her to the side, and the panicked mother began begging. "No Charlie baby not now! I'm so tired from working all day you ca- mmrrrr!" Mary was cut short by her son's first entering her mouth, silencing her resistance. He used his free hand to pull down his jeans and boxers, releasing his large erection. Her back now the part on the bed, she stared up at the ceiling, only for it to be covered by her child hovering overhead.

Once more atop his mother, Charlie lifted up his milf's loose fitting nightgown as to allow the mounting to occur. No foreplay. No lube. Purely raw entrance. He straddled the peaking mid 40 year old that he loved dearly, causing her to gasp around his fist. Placing her arms on the arm inside her mouth, she yanks at it for release. With his permission, she could once again breathe now that his hand was out of there. She huffed and gasped for air, and let go of his arm. Charlie then placed his grips around her chest, cupping her beautiful tits.

Mary moaned and screamed from pain and ecstasy. Her son, a whopping 10.5 inches, was a wrecking ball every time it slammed into her pussy. Her ex-husband was no match for it, and she melts under the girth her son presents. She still wasn't accustomed to being married to her own flesh and blood, and has qualms with it from time to time. But the roughness, the brutality that wasn't with James, ignites her. Whilst thrusting into the tight cunt of his mom, Charlie worked on yanking off her last line of defense. Her bra flew off, allowing him to dig and claw at the juicy tits she had. He leaned forward and sucked on her right tit, causing Mary to spasm.

"Charlie my so- I mean husband! please don't suck on my boobs please it's wrong!" Mary protested against her young husband, who retaliated to her resistance by sucking more roughly. Her body stirred and hormones rushed her, filling her brain with lust the way Charlie was filling her cunt. His mass expanded more, reaching near maximum peak. One of the boy's hands massaged the remaining breast of his mother, while the other rubbed Mary's thigh. "Mmmmm...oohhhh...b-baaaddd boooyyy." Mary wrapped her arms around her son's/husband's back, and could feel he was ready.

"Yeah fuck you bitch. You like this don't you mommy." Charlie murmured around Mary's breast. He began pumping into his mom the seed that disgust all who haven't known the feeling of reentering where you're from. "Oooh you're breeding mommy Charlie...oooohhh..." Mary thrusted back, sucking in the love syrup her generous boy was providing. She returned the favor, unloading her own sap back to him. _This is still, super wrong..._ Mary always hesitated when fucking with her boy, but she knew that this was her life now. She is her son's succulent steak, which gobbles and devours with his cock. Charlie's mind began spiraling as the pump started to run dry, and the orgasm came to a close.

Taking a quick break to replenish, Charlie reclined on the bed, his mother still under him. His dick was still inside, but that was no big deal; any little that came out will cum out. "Huh, so I visited dad and sis today," Charlie glossed over the fact he robbed from them. "And, well, I gave them the little push to try what we have been doing out." Mary was shocked to hear such a thing. "No, baby. D-did you force the two to have sex?" Her son laughed, and placed his hands down on his Mary's shoulders. "Yeah, and they enjoyed it. Especially the slut Zoey, what a surprise...not really." Mary's psyche was shattered. "Charlie, that's terrible. Just because they liked it, doesn't mean that it's right. Like this!" Mary's intention obviously being to point out how Charlie was mounting his milf. "So, it's the Purge. Anything is allowed, even placing people at gunpoint to have sex. Besides, why do you care now darling? They're not part of our lives."

Mary couldn't believe Charlie's view on what he did. "Charlie! Zoey is my daughter, and James is my husband!" That response riled up Charlie, and he huffed to signal he was angered. "No, he's not! Look at this!" He grabbed Mary's hand and raised it up along with his, forcing Mary to see they had the same marital ring. "You're mine mom, forget about James, and remember that he's nothing more than my father." The pulsing rage made his dick tighten, and he was ready for a round two with Mary. "No! He's not just your father! He's an honest man who married me and made Zoey and you. He is a good man that shouldn't have been humiliated like th-"

In a swift motion, Charlie's penis went from inside his mom's cunt, to inside his mom's throat. She gagged around the object, and grabbed ahold of his ass for support. "Oh yeah suck it mommy. Oh yeah, that's right slurp on it." Her natural instincts led her to bob on her husband's cock, and she surrendered to Charlie for the night, her sex drive kicking in to swallow her baby whole. Charlie grabbed Mary's head, and pistoned in and out. "Unlike them, milf, you don't have to be tied up and forced to do it, you love it mom, and I love you." "Love you too sweetie." Mary mumbles around his cock, and closes her eyes to embrace her delicious baby.


End file.
